random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Levels
This song, performed by Da.1.U.2., was leaked online on 12th May, 2017. It is currently unknown if it will be released as a single or not. The song features rapper Greenstone, and the song was produced by DBL Beat. ---- da.1.U.2. You know what it is New album coming on its way Lock down DBL Beat DBL on the beat da.1.U.2. It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels Bullets loaded, health full, show me where's the boss They see me hustling, like I'm Ricky Ross They try to take the piss, but they don't see me climbing It's hammer time, bitch, what the hell you finding? Don't have time to drink, gotta beat them up I call out the shots if the doors go up I call out the shots so loud, the floors go up I hate to compete, but there's only one of us It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels Greenstone Mortal Kombat, bring out the scorpions Let me take out the mic, because I'm going in Drop some new shit, I'm the first in line Limited edition, only one in time I hate to see some ghosts but I love a modern warfare They say I'm addicted but I don't care It's wrong the way they treat this song Because I can't go rapping on for long da.1.U.2. It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels I... I don't think they get it I'm gonna have to show them some lessons Nah, I still don't think they get it I'm gonna have to tell them one my time Ladies and gentlemen, do you hear me? It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels It don't matter if you hate 'cause we're on different levels Even if you finish, we're on different levels Heading to the boss, we're on different levels The points are going up, we're on different levels Greenstone I think they got it, D da.1.U.2. Nah Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics